


Reap What You Sow

by fieryhuntress



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress
Summary: Carmilla finally found out what happened to the girls her mother had her lure to her.And it happens when she finally opens her heart again, and to a Hufflepuff of a girl with a Gryffindor streak that will...Well, thart already happened.
Alternate Universe Carmilla from Act III of Season 3 of Carmilla





	

Carmilla stood there, struck dumb by what she had just seen. Her Mother, the woman who she had never stood up to, had fed her…had fed Laura to something colossal under the old theatre building. She had never know this was what happened. She had brought Laura here, had given her to her Mother, and she had died. She was responsible for Laura’s death, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her first instinct, and what she did, was to shift into a panther and ran off. Those around her had thought she was raging towards them, growling as she was, but it was crying. She streaked to The Room, the one which still smelled of Laura. She shifted back, and curled under the covers, burritoing herself in the scent of her lost love. Her first love since Ell, and the only one to ever listen to her, care for her, and she had gotten her killed.

Mother didn’t come for her for a couple days, not caring until then. She had won, defeated the meager resistance, and there was nothing stopping her anymore. But, she needed her Carmilla, so she pulled her out, and Carmilla pulled out the yellow pillow that she needed most.

For the next year, it was never far from her. She slept on it, had it beside her while she still pretended to do schoolwork, while she did anything. Always in reach, and luckily, always smelling like her Cupcake, her Creampuff. Foods she wanted, but they were gone for her.

Mattie came, and tried to cheer Carmilla up, but she knew a failing ship when she saw one. So, she brought her along on a trip to the Library, that odd building on campus. There, she hoped Carmilla would find herself, or at least stop moping.

Carmilla, on the other hand, didn’t care anymore. Laura was dead, some nights she wished she was as well. She thought about it sometimes, but what held her back was one thought: Laura was pure, she was not. Even in the afterlife, she would never see Laura again. She had no walls anymore, she was a broken shell of the girl she had once been. If nothing else, maybe something would happen in the Library and she would be done with it all.

Until she heard a voice, a voice like Laura’s say her name. This wasn’t the first time, she heard it in her dreams, in her waking life. Usually she could ignore the voice when she heard it while awake, and when it was in a dream, she woke quickly. But, this time, it was loud and close and it sounded just like her. Her last wall fell, and she was undone by a voice she had likely imagined.


End file.
